


Have Ya'll Seen Leverage? Cause Damn

by catsaremyboyfriend



Series: Asexual Snuggle Buddies [5]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaremyboyfriend/pseuds/catsaremyboyfriend





	Have Ya'll Seen Leverage? Cause Damn

It’s a sunny day in November, and Kate’s just fallen off a building. He watched her fall on the news, felt the thump her body made like it was his own.  
\-------------------------- 

Miss America is snapping her gum, hands on hips. “I’m sorry, we can’t let anyone in there. Doc’s orders.” 

His bow is in his hands, always a part of him, and he feels vicious. This is _Kate_. He has to get to _Kate_. “Let me in or this goes between your eyes.” 

“ _Dude_.” Kate’s at his side in a wheelchair, her eyes narrowed. “Dude. That’s my best friend.” 

He crouches, touches her waist, her collarbone, the hollow behind her ear. Perfect Kate. “You’re supposed to be in bed,” America sighs.

“I feel fine.”

“You’re such a liar.” She shoots an angry glance at Clint. “And _you’re_ such a dick. Really? Shooting me between the eyes? Jeez.” 

“It’s Kate,” he says, and that’s enough of an explanation. Anything for Kate.

Her face softens and she runs her hand through her hair. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. Codependent soulmates and all that.” 

He grins up at her, still crouching by Kate’s side, one of Kate’s hands in his hair. “I would’ve just shot you in the knee.” Miss America rolls her eyes.  
_________________________________________  
Okay. Ow. He squints at the blurry black figure in front of him. Bucky or Nat? The red hair seals it. “Nat?” 

“You’re an idiot.” Yep. That’s Nat. His vision clears. Hospital bed. Sterile room. Angry Nat. Familiar. 

“Did Loki slam me against a wall like eight times?” 

“Yes.”

“Man, I hate that guy.”

They both look up when angry voices sound. “I…no!”

“Right through…skin!”

Kate’s voice. “Kate?” He perks up. 

Bruce slinks into his room, mouth quirked. “She threatened me with an arrow. I told her it would bring the Hulk out and she _laughed_.”

“I’m in here, Kate,” Clint calls out before she does something drastic.

Kate stalks in, her lips tight and bloodless. She shoulders past Bruce, steps carefully around Nat, cause Hulk is one thing but Black Widow is another, and takes his hand. “You’re an idiot.” 

“So I’ve heard.”

“Long as you know.” 

“I’ll be okay.” 

“Yeah.” She touches a bruise near his eye. 

“Thor says Loki’s getting better.”

“Yeah, he didn’t even break any bones this time.” She kisses his forehead and puts her bow down.  
_________________________________________________  
“Yeah, it’s the best,” they say at the same time. Then, “Jinx!” “Whoa, we keep saying the same thing!” “Apples!” “Dogs!” “Liza Minelli!” “Cake!” “Squirrel Girl!” 

Nat lets out a long groan. “Professor X says you two don’t have a telepathic link, but I think he’s _lying_.”  
Kate slings an arm around Clint’s shoulder and grins.  
_______________________________________  
He comes home to two brunettes. Bucky’s back is ramrod straight, arm whirring as his hands fist. Kate’s making pancakes in the kitchen. “Hey, Kate, Bucky.” 

“Hi, Clint.” He squeezes her hip as he passes by, scratches Lucky’s head. There’s a thin cut along Bucky’s cheek. Clint doesn’t ask. He never asks. It’s one of his good points. “Saw Wolverine today. He says hello.”

“How’s Ororo?”

He pauses. “Stormy.”

Kate giggles, and Bucky’s shoulders soften. “We need groceries. I made a list.” 

“Will do.” Kate comes in with a stack of pancakes, settles with her feet on Bucky’s lap. His jaw tightens, and Clint’s really hoping the Soldier won’t make an appearance. 

“Billy’s coming over tomorrow.”

“Is he-” “-bringing Teddy, yeah. They’re adorable.” 

They chat quietly for a little longer, Kate’s toes poking into his thigh, until Bucky finally relaxes, spreading his arms over the back of the couch. “We really need-” “-toilet paper, yeah.”

“Simone wants us to babysit the kids in a few weeks.”

“Cool.” 

They turn to Bucky. “Hey, Bucky, we heard-” “-that Thor’s started doing the no pants thing-” “-again and Stark’s been-” “-sanitizing _everything_.”

“Nah. I have seen ‘im naked, though. His dick is _striped_ ,” Bucky finally grunts, eyes never leaving the TV. “Goddamn aliens.” 

“Yeah, we’ve all seen more of Thor than we ever wanted to.”  
___________________________________________________  
Bucky sleeps on the couch, almost kills Clint when he gets up to pee. “Whoa, Bucky, _quiet_ ,” he hisses, cause a sleep-deprived Kate is scarier than the Winter Soldier. 

Bucky blinks and takes his hand off Clint’s throat. “Sorry.” 

“I’m used to being almost killed in my own home,” he jokes, but Bucky just frowns. “I’m gonna watch a movie,” he says instead, and Bucky follows him, sits as he brings up Netflix.  
They watch shitty movies until Kate gets up and joins them, cuddled up in a blanket. They stay til Bucky’s asleep again, pressed close to Kate’s side.  
_________________________________________________________  
They’re driving along the highway, Kate curled up in shotgun. She still puts her feet on the dash. It’s dark out, moonlight flickering across her face. Perfect Kate. Her fingers twitch in her sleep. He hums along to the radio and smiles.  
______________________________________________________  
“Kate, I have to get up.” 

“ _No_ ,” she whines, curling her arm around his waist.

“I have to get groceries!” 

“It’s cold and raining and you’re warm,” she grumbles, hooking a foot around his ankle.

“Kate.” He sighs and gets back into the warm spot, Kate’s breath on his cheek.

“We can both go shopping later,” she promises. “We’ll get a balloon.”

He huffs a laugh against her neck. “My first word was balloon.” 

She rolls over to look at him. “Really?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You’re ridiculous.”  
He laughs again.

__________________________________________________________  
Clint rolls over, feels the chilly spot where Kate’s supposed to be. “Katie?” he calls out, blinking, after he puts his hearing aids in. He can hear the sound of someone crying. “Kate!” He stumbles over his feet running to her, almost steps on Lucky’s tail. “Kate?”  
She’s asleep on the couch, fingers wrapped around her bow. A woman on the TV is weeping in a babble of Spanish. He relaxes, pulls the blanket a little higher over her shoulders.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Sometimes he thinks of Barney and his heart beats so hard he can’t breathe. He untangles himself from Kate, rolls out of bed and pulls a sweatshirt on. Doesn’t bother putting his aids in. “Lucky?”

He feels the dog brush against his calves, pads to the kitchen for cold pizza. Cold pizza is the best. Especially at three in the morning. He goes up to the roof, dangling his toes off the side. It takes fifteen minutes for Kate to come up, rest her chin on his shoulder. He turns to look at her and she signs, _Come inside_. 

He shakes his head and she sighs, pulls on the back of his shirt til he slumps into her arms so she can pull him from the ledge onto the roof. _Clint. It’s 3 am._  
He nods and trails after her, hand in hers. She tucks him up in bed, curls the blanket around his shoulders and puts her head in his lap. _Play with my hair._  
He threads his fingers through her hair until she’s grinning up at him, and his heart has stopped pounding.

_________________________________________  
“Katie, oh my God.” 

She rolls through his window, grinning. “Look at me. Just like Spiderman.” 

“You’re such a weirdo.” She hops onto the couch beside him, folding her legs. 

“Darcy’s gonna be here in a few.”

“She’s a little overwhelming.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Cool though.” 

“Cool as hell.” They bump fists and change the channel.  
_______________________________________________  
“Are you serious? _Clint._ ” He’s face down in a pile of cushions on the floor, Lucky sprawled across his back. The whole apartment smells like cheese. She’s holding her nose, kicking gently at his ribs. “I have to _live_ here. Here, in your cheese apartment. What did you _do?_ ” “There was so much mac n’ cheese, Katie. So much.” 

She plops down next to him. “We’re going to need so much air freshener.” 

“You’re rich. You can afford it.” She laughs.


End file.
